Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adaptively managing power of an electronic device.
An electronic device, for example, a smartphone, a tablet Personnel Computer (PC), a notebook, etc., has been used in various fields for their convenience and portability. In recent years, interest has increased in external apparatuses functionally connectable to the electronic device such as, for example, an accessory apparatus (e.g., a smart watch, a docking station, etc.). Furthermore, the accessory apparatus can be connected to an auxiliary accessory apparatus such as, for example, a charging apparatus.